Am I Hermione Or Am I Harry?
by The Chosen Dalek
Summary: Flames are welcome! this is my first real story so you know i'm all for constructive criticism! Malfoy is at it again and this time things go a little wrong! Hermione and Harry body switch, and Harry finds someones diary. review c:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Harry potter is not mine it is the wonderful j.k rowlings this is all hers except the plot **

**Review please you don't know how happy I would be :) no Flanders please :) **

Hermiones pov

And the score is 510-500 gryffindor wins the last game of the season! I shouted being the announcer for the final match of the year ended. All the gryffindors were screaming along with the hufflepuff and racenclaws obviously slytherin looked a ready to kill and trust me if looks could kill the whole gryffindor quidditch team would have been dead. "Hermione!" Harry yelled as soon as he got by his 'fan club of giggling girls'

Come on Harry to the common room im sure when we get there they will have already started the party" I said grinning

"yea your right as usual" "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled harry to the diminishing crowd

Ron then caught up with us with a very pink faced lavender "oh won won you were wonderful" she said before snogging him

Ron looked quite embarresed as he pushed away from her and started talking to me and Harry

"so mate do you think the Chudley cannons stand a chance in the quidditch world cup?"

Harry smirked and said "Ron the Chudley cannons have no chance whatsoever to win the world cup get this through your head."

"aww I bet Hermione agrees with me" said Ron as he pouted

Lavender was giving me death looks at this point so I figured this was a good time to get up and go

"erm yea Ron the cuddley canons will win for sure" I said before walking away quickly

"cuddley cannons! Ron said in utter disbelief "did you hear her Harry she called them the cuddley cannons!"

Harry just chuckled at Ron's bewilderment while lavender tried soothing him.

as soon as I got in the castle I went to the library walking into the library I slammed into malfoy not realizing he was there and got a whole lot of his potion on me

"watch we're your going,Mudblood" he said as he quickly he gingerly held the vials in his arm

"don't be so...ferrety malfoy"

Dracos pov

Harry won't know whats going to hit him when I switch bodies with him and cause havoc everyone will think it was him! oh pansy will think this is brilliant

"crabbe,Goyle I need your help."

Crabbe and Goyle shared a look but looked at him excitedly

"crabbe go steal snapes poly juice potion"

"Goyle go rip out some of colin creevys hair."

"and come back fast"

They both agreed and spun off.

It took them long enough but they got what he needed Draco sent them off and he set off on his plan he drank the polyjuice potion and then made his way to the gryffindor common as Collin once he made his way to the fat lady portrait he silently cursed himself what was he supposed to say but luckily for him Harry walked out of the common room and he was just the person Draco was looking for. "hi Harry how are you doing" he said in Collins chipmunk like voice

Harry sighed "oh hi Collin I was just going outside for some fresh air care to join me?" Harry said in an exsasperated tone

"oh no Harry I'm good but hey before you leave do you want to try some of this new color changing potion on?"

"um no Collin sorry"

"please Harry" draco/Collin begged

"fine" Harry said looking annoyed

Draco poured the potion on Harry then poured the other vial on himself but wait why was the other vial empty? Draco thought frantically "that MUDBLOOD" he yelled "the potion went on her not me now my plans are ruined" Draco shrieked

But Harry was already gone so Draco walked back to his common room dejectedly.

**A/N remeber reveiws are love and I appreciate It of you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters just Let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n all of it belongs to j.k rowling except the plot **

Harrys pov

Oh god what I this feeling I feel sick to my stomach what has collin given me

"hey harry mate are you okay?" said Ron

"umm no im going to head in early okay"

rons smile dampened 'oh well okay see you in the morning"

"mmhh"

Hermiones Pov

Dang my head hurts I wonder what potion draco dropped on me

She walked back up into the common room but then the pain was getting worse

"oh hey ron"

"hey Hermione would you care for a butterbeer" he said in a tacky American voice

"no im good I think ive been studying to hard im going to turn in"

rons smile dampened for the second time "first harry and now you all my friends are ditching me and the party to go to sleep early and its not even 9 yet" ron exclaimed

"go hand out with lavender or something Hermione said with distaste

then she ran into the girls dormitorys before ron could force her to stay at the party

Next day

When harry woke up he was feeling amazing awake and ready for the day but there was something hard underneath his back maybe his snitch he thought to himself he got up and took it out from behind him but n it was a diary and to make it worse hermiones diary well that's strange he said aloud wait why is my voice like that thought harry he ran into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and let out a blood curdiling scream he was Hermione!

**reveiws are love**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N do my eyes device me I am on someone's Favs? This is literally amazing I didn't think peopleliked my writing and this 2 people are following my story I really appreciate this really thabk you all while your here go read my other story marauders era and don't forget to review because they make me happy **

**I am not the allmighty j.k Rowling I don own Harry potter and I never will don't rub it in it **

Hermione the next day

Agh she thought to herself who is yelling at this ungodly hour!

She ran her fingers threw her hair but wait her hair it wasn't there

Hermione shrieked thinking she went bald She quickly ran to the mirror but the face looking back in the mirror wasn't her own...Harry's large green eyes grew in horror as hermione figured out what was going on she was Harry and Harry was her oh no no no this wasn't happening hermione was freaking out wondering what had happened to make them switch wait dracos potion could it have been...

Harry's pov

When the initial shock of being hermione ended Harry went back down to the bed and picked up hermiones diary well as long as I'll be hermione I may as well see what she's really like Harry said to himself as he opened the diary he started to read

Dear diary

I hate Hogwarts I hate it I hate it already that Ron boy has already insulted me and I don't have any friends I always thought that once I came to Hogwarts It would change I would make friends and all of my problems would be solved but no my life is still a living hell and wait what's that noise ugh never mind I can believe I missed dinner and now I'm crying in the bathroom all alone oh as soon as i get my hands on that Ron Weasley and harry potter the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-jerk oh wonderful that noise is getting louder wai-

That was all that was on the first entry that was probably what was when the troll entered Harry thought wait the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-jerk really well hermione thanks a lot huffed Harry

He turned to the second page

Dear diary

They saved my oh my god they saved me they are amazing and so wonderful I would have been dead if it wasn't for them I take back everything that I said before I know we're all going to best friends the best friends and I know they like me to because I saved them...from Professor Mcgonnagal and they looked grateful too I just can't wait for the rest of the school year

Harry smiled he was happy to know he made a Difference in hermiones life and it was sort of refreshing to know that she had no friends before hogwarts too it made him feel happy he didn't have to share his best friend unlike with Ron he had to share him with everybody.

Dracos pov

Potter is in hermiones body hermione is in potters body I am going to be expelled Draco groaned what would father say I know I'll just have to change them back and them all of this will be solved I just have to keep them away from everyone he was determined he couldn't get expelled he wouldn't so he made his way to gryffindor common and really hoped that Collin wasn't in there because he was going as him again

Hermiones pov

This is all a dream I will wake up and it will all be a dream she slunk back down in the bed not even caring that she was still in harrys pajamas she was just lucky this was Christmas break or things would be way more complicated she decided well I guess it would do no good looking for Harry seeing as I wouldn't be able to get into the girls dormitories seeing as she's in Harry's body so harry would just have to find her


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: like I said this is going to be a different type of body switching fic none of that cliched stuff review favorite follow it makes me smile :)

Dracos pov

Hmm time to take out Harry er hermione er Hermione in Harry body I can't get to Harry er harry in hermiones body merlin this was going to difficult Draco looked at the fat lady and started pouting " ugh Gilly weed" and the fat ladys portrait swung open she give draco/Collin a perplexed look but said nothing as she was tired

He ran into the boys dormitories and found his way to where Harry lived "Harry" Draco said in Collins squeaky voice

Hermione said nothing "Harry" draco said a bit louder

"What? Oh umm yea collin" 'Hermione said nervously

Draco whipped out his wand and yelled "stupefy"

Before Hermione could react

He quickly put a shrinking spell on her and then ran her to the room of requirement and made sure once she er he um shehe came to he would be gone an the door would be locked until he came up with a potion to fix this mess and as long as one of them are missing then the other will have no way to let anyone know what has happened with proof hmm Draco thought to himself I really am a genius

Harrys pov

Should I go down to check on Hermione? Hmm no she would have already came to me I there was anything wrong I'll just wait here and get on with my err reading..I was not doing anything wrong The rest of the diary was her usual plans untill she got till finding out about quirrel then it was the usual stuff it was pretty boring kinda plain untill she got to second year

Dear diary

I am so scared Harry is a parslemouth and then to make matters worse the chamber of secrets have opened they dont know who the heir of slytherin is but I'm afraid it may be h-

Harry

Harry slammed the book shut angered that Hermione could have thought he was the heir of slytherin the one to Hurt all of those muggleborns but then again he shouldn't know her secret thoughts and he shouldn't be reading her diary so he reasoned with himself and he decided he was going to secretly get back at her for continuing to read

(Hermiones diary)

I think it might be hagrid I mean he was at school when the chamber was first opened and he was blamed for it so it could very well be Hagrid but Hagrid is our friend and I shouldn't be thinking about him like this so no more I will no longer judge any of my friends I will get to the bottom of this my self

She didn't think it was me Harry contemplated she is an amazing friend I knew for sure Ron at

least thought i could be the heir of slytherin and Hermione didn't even think it could have been me Harry was grinning like an idiot then and he being in hermiones body just made it look strange. when he and Hermione figured this out then he would tell her how much he appreciated her and how amazing she was he decided

"Oi Hermione why you smiling like that" mumbled a waking lavender

"umm what do you mean" harry said nervously

"ooh is it a boy" lavender said more excited now

"noo" moaned Harry

"you can't fool me and anyways you already told me who you fancy so did he finally ask you out?" said lavender jumping on hermiones bed

"um who'd I say I liked again?" said Harry interested now

"how could you forget he is the-boy-who-lived Harry potter your best mate!" lavender said a grin growing across her face

"she likes me!-er I like him!" Harry exclaimed

A/N: reviews they make me happy when the clouds are gray!


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~A/N Sorry I've been gone so long school just started and I've been working my butt of to make sure I'll become valedictorian hehe my inner Hermione shining through ? so I hope you like it once again no Flamers please. ? continue on~~~~~~

Harry's Pov

"Well Hermione you've only loved the boy since 3rd year so yes I'm guessing you like him" lavender said with an exasperated sigh "so back to the origanal question did he ask you out? Does he love you back?"

"yes" squeaked Harry in Hermione's voice "yes he does love me and I love him forever unconditionally forever"

"wow there no need to get all sappy just imagine if Harry was here" Lavender looked quite nervous "so err I'll just be going then" she said before quickly scampering off

"time to find Hermione"harry declared loudly which got him quite a few strange looks

He ran out of the girls dormitories realizing was still in hermione's pajamas "time to change!" he yelled the James inside of him coming through. He walked back into the girls dormitories and quickly changed with his eyes shut the whole time knowing in the end he was going to end up looking like a hot mess "the hell with it Hermione will never look a hot mess well except that time when she turned into a cat girl that was quite odd"

Hermione's Pov

Owwww was all she could really comprehend

at the moment she felt like she just battled ten death eaters or got stunned by a incredibly stupid Draco Malfoy "I'm going to kill him" Hermione growled but then she jumped back scared of the familiar voice sounding so menacing. She ran out of the rom of requirement to see Herself beating the crap out of Malfoy.

"Oi Harry cut it out would ya" Hermione yelled she didn't want her prefect badge to be revoked

Draco's Pov

" Owwww wait till my father hears about this"

Harry's Pov

"Hermione" he exclaimed pulling her into a humungous hug

"gee Harry Its only been 12 hours"

Harry and Hermione both screamed as the fell to the floor.

Draco's Pov

They better wake up soon I swear to good if they don't hurry up "what?" exclaimed an emerging Harry "was it all a dream does she not love me back?"

"love who back" Hermione said she frowned "oh Ginny yes yes she does now seeing as we're done here I'll be going back up to my roo-"

That's when Harry kissed her and instead of slapping him like Draco was anticipating she kissed him back Draco although quite disgusted took this moment to escape.

~~~~~~A/N the last chapter after this is the epilogue an just imagine that Harry already defeated Voldy I couldn't put the big battle scene to justice~~~~~~~


	6. The End

Epilogue

"so anyway kids thats how me and your mother fell in love" said a older more mature Harry

"wait you love her for 6 years and she loved you back but you had to bloody read her freaking diary to figure all of this out come on really" said Harry's Son James Padfoot Potter

"wait you read my diary?" said Hermione as she walked into the room with their 3 year old daughter Rose Wulfric Potter

"umm no why would you think that" said Harry nervously

"rictumsempra!" Hermione shouted

"hahahahahaha make it stop ugh make it stop hahahahahaha"

"Apologize Harry James Potter! How dare you read my diary"

"it was 19 Hahaha years hahaha ago haha" Harry said finally out of breath

"fine" huffed Hermione She quickly muttered the counter curse and Harry stopped laughing

"hehe daddy laughs so funny do it again again" said a giggling rose potter

"that still dose not matter when I tell jasmine that I love her I'm not going to be stupid and wait 6 years I'm going to ask her out every single day until she says yes!" said James he puffs out his chest looking very proud of himself

"Jasmine! Ron and lavenders daughter that would be wonderful then you would really be a Weasley!"

"well looks like he's following exactly in James footsteps ehh"

"hey i wanna be a Weasley too" said teddy Lupin popping out of his room

"I know let's all be Weasley's" and then the happy family floo'd to the burrow Harry and Hermione hoping that Molly would look after the kids while they tried not to go insane.

All Was Better Then Expected

~~~~~~~A/N well that's the end *sniffle* gee I hope you liked it I tried very hard on it and I hoped you all liked it please review comment and fave did you see what I did there with the all was better then expected not the all was well hehe Well I thought it was clever anyways :) until next time I think~~~~~~~


End file.
